Because of You
by Rilliane Lourage
Summary: Semua orang memiliki perbedaan. Ada yang baik dan buruk. Tapi, semuanya memiliki hak yang sama, bukan? :3


Disclaimer Vocaloid by Yamaha and Cyrpton Future Media

WARNING : Gaje, typo, OOT, alur kecepetan

Jangan nyesel waktu baca ya :3

.

.

~Happy Reading~

* * *

Langit yang cerah. Burung yang berkicau dengan indah. Taman yang bersih dan luas. Merupakan ciri khas dari Sekolah Liona.

Murid-murid yang pintar tak jarang berada di sekolah ini. Karena itu, sekolah ini selalu mendapatkan nama baik dari muridnya.

.

.

* * *

.

"Baiklah, sekarang kalian akan mendapatkan hasil ulangan minggu lalu," ucap Meiko kepada muridnya.

Sunyi.

Semua murid di kelas ini terdiam. Tidak layaknya di sekolah biasa. Jika saat pembagian hasil ulangan, murid pasti akan cemas. Tapi, di sekolah Liona tidak akan ada hasil yang tidak memuaskan. Nilai paling rendah di sini adalah 85. Jadi, mereka tidak akan cemas pada hasil ulangannya. Karena semua yang berada di sekolah ini umumnya orang pintar.

"Hei, kalian. Bisakah cemas sedikit saja? Kalian seperti tidak mempunyai perasaan," Ucap Meiko lagi.

"_Sensei_, lebih baik segera dibagikan. Lagipula, cemas tidak akan menghasilkan apa-apa," balas salah satu murid.

"Haah, memang itu ciri khasmu, Kagene. Baiklah, yang namanya dipanggil, harap maju,"

Saat dipanggil, tidak ada yang gelisah sedikitpun. Mereka tetap diam. Kecuali satu orang, Kagamine Rin. Wajahnya menunjukkan kegelisahan.

"Kagamine Rin,"

"Ba-baik,"

"Hasil ulanganmu sudah bagus. Berjuang lagi ya,"

85.

Sekilas, itu nilai yang memuaskan bagi Rin. Tapi, tidak bagi sekolah ini. Mendapat nilai 85, sama saja seperti mendapat nilai 0.

Setelah pembagian ulangan selesai, murid-murid segera keluar kelas, untuk berisitrahat sejenak.

"Hei! Anak berpita putih!" ucap salah satu murid di kelas yang memanggil Rin.

"I-iya?"

"Bisakah kau tidak mempermalukan nama sekolah kita? 85? Jangan bercanda!" ucap teman yang memanggil tadi.

"Maaf. Aku akan berusaha," Rin yang ketakutan hanya bisa menurut dan patuh.

"Bukan **'akan'**! Tapi har-

"Hei, bisakah kalian tenang sedikit?" ucap salah satu lelaki yang berkuncir satu. Yang tak lain adalah Kagene Len.

Rin yang mendengar perkataan Len merasa tertolong sejenak.

"Aku hanya menasehatinya! Apa untungnya kau membelanya?" bentak anak itu.

"Siapa yang bilang aku membelanya? Aku hanya bilang, **'tenang sedikit'**," balas Len tanpa melihat lawan bicaranya.

"Kau-

"Sudah-sudah. Jangan bertengkar. Len , kau dipanggil Meiko-sensei tadi," ucap teman Len yang berambut biru dan tinggi.

"Baiklah. Tapi, sebelumnya kau," Len menunjuk murid yang membentak Rin tadi.

"Jangan sombong di sini. Nilaimu juga belum sempurna, kan? Semua orang memiliki hak di sini," Jelas Len.

"Dan, kau," Kali ini Len menunjuk Rin.

"Jangan takut hanya segitu. Kalau kau merasa puas dengan nilaimu, biarkan saja mereka yang membentakmu. Tapi, jika kau merasa tidak puas, tingkatkan kemampuanmu dan buktikan pada mereka kau bisa," Ucap Len dan segera pergi.

Rin yang mendengar ucapan tadi merasa kagum pada Len. Dia bisa berbicara dengan mudah pada orang yang belum dikenalnya dekat.

"Aku...pasti..bisa," ucap Rin.

"Haah?" murid yang membentak Rin merasa direndahkan harga dirinya.

Rin yang ketakutan segera berlari ke luar kelas. Ia tidak tahu, mengapa ia berbicara seperti itu.

.

.

* * *

.

"Jadi, ada apa, _sensei_?" tanya Len.

"Begini, sensei ingin kamu menjadi_ tutor_ Kagamine. Kagamine Rin," balas Meiko.

"Menjadi _tutor_? Aku malas. Rasanya anak itu tidak bisa diajari. Berbicara saja patah-patah," ucap Len secara frontal.

"Kau ini. _Sensei_ rasa, kau bisa. Kagamine bisa belajar darimu, dan kau bisa belajar darinya,"

"Apa yang bisa kupelajari dari anak itu?" tanya Len

"Itulah yang harus kau tahu," jawab Meiko

"Baiklah. Aku coba," balas Len tanpa semangat.

"Baiklah, sekarang kau cari Kagamine dan beritahu dia. Kau harus bisa mengajarinya, karena minggu depan _sensei_ akan mengadakan ulangan lagi," ucap Meiko.

"Baiklah,"

.

.

* * *

.

Rin terdiam di taman sekolah. Ia suka menyendiri di antara bunga-bunga yang indah. Bahakan, ia selalu menyiram bunga yang ada di taman, sehingga bunga tersebut menjadi indah dan tidak layu.

"Apa yang bisa kulakukan?" tanya Rin pada dirinya.

Rin terdiam. Padahal, sebelumnya ia berkata, bahwa ia pasti bisa. Tapi, sekarang ia tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukan.

"Aku tidak sebanding dengan mereka," ucap Rin.

"Di sini kau rupanya," Ucap Len dengan wajah datar.

"A-ada apa?" tanya Rin terbata-bata.

"Mulai besok, aku akan mengajarimu untuk ulangan minggu depan. Jadi, jangan segan-segan tanya jika kau tidak mengerti,"

"E-eh?" Rin kebingungan dan tidak mengerti.

"Jadi, Meiko-sensei menyuruhku untuk menjadi tutormu. Tapi, karena aku juga perlu belajar, kau bisa mengerjakan bahan ulangan, dan tanya yang tidak dimengerti. Paham?" tanya Len.

"Ah, a-aku mengerti. Mohon bantuannya," ucap Rin sambil menundukkan badan.

"Ya," ucap Len lalu berlalu pergi.

Rin yang kaget hanya bisa diam di taman.

.

.

* * *

.

Keesokan harinya, Rin sudah mengerjakan bahan ulangan-nya, dan berniat bertanya apda Len apa yang tidak dimengerti.

Sesampainya di kelas, Rin melihat Len dan ingin segera bertanya.

"Ka-

"Len, bantu aku mengerjakan bagian ini!" Ucap teman Len yang berambut biru.

"Aku duluan, Kaito," Ucap seorang lagi yang berambut hijau.

"Mikuo, kau sekelas dengan Len, kan? Aku berbeda habitat dengannya, jadi aku duluan," balas Kaito kepada Mikuo.

"Sudahlah, kalian berdua sama saja." Balas Len.

Hilang sudah niat Rin. Dia tidak ingin mengganggu Len bersama temannya. Baginya, mengganggu kesenangan orang adalah hal yang tidak sopan. Rin segera ke luar kelas, dan mencari Meiko-sensei.

Len yang melihat Rin, meletakkan bukunya agar Kaito dan Mikuo bisa menyalin jawabannya. Lalu, Len segera keluar karena berpikir Rin ingin bertanya padanya.

.

.

* * *

.

"Meiko-sensei," panggil Rin.

"Ah, Kagamine. Ada apa?" tanya Meiko.

"Begini, sa-saya ingin sensei memberhentikan Kagene menjadi tu-tutor saya," jawab Rin.

"Kenapa? Apa ia membentakmu?" tanya Meiko.

"Bu-bukan! Kagene tidak membentak saya. Hanya saja, saya tidak enak saat melihatnya bersama temannya. Ma-maksud saya, saya tidak ingin mengganggu waktunya bersama temannya. Apalagi, saya dan Kagene tidak berteman," jelas Rin.

"Jadi itu yang mengganggumu?" tanya Meiko untuk menyakinkan Rin.

Rin mengangguk.

"Baiklah, akan sensei bicarakan dengan Len nanti," balas Meiko.

Rin yang mendengarnya merasa lega dan menundukkan badannya kepada Meiko. Rin segera keluar dan ingin pergi ke tempat yang menenangkan hatinya.

"Kau dengar, Len?" tanya Meiko.

Len keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya. Ia tak menyangka ada orang seperti Rin yang sangat menghargai orang yang tak dikenal.

"Dia hebat," ucap Len.

"Itulah yang harus kaupelajari, Len. Sikap menghargai orang. Kau tidak boleh merendahkan orang hanya karena dia lebih bodoh darimu. Semua orang memiliki hak yang sama. Jadi, apa yang akan kau lakukan?" tanya Meiko sambil tersenyum.

"Tentu saja aku akan mengajarinya!" balas Len.

"Bagus. Kalau begitu, beritahu dia." Ucap meiko.

Len segera keluar dari ruang guru, dan mencari Rin. Ia tahu, kemana Rin akan pergi.

.

~To be Continued~

.

* * *

_**A/N**_

Wahahaha! Fic nunggak semua! #gila

Maaf kalo ceritanya aneh, ya~ Aku lagi doyan bikin cerita baru~

Males ngelanjutin yang lama XD #dihajar

Aku gak tau genrenya bener apa gak~ X3 Romancenya akhir-akhir aja~ #kabur

Oklah~ Mohon dibabat abis, ya (?) Maksudnya review~


End file.
